


She Wore Shadows

by a_lanart



Category: NCIS
Genre: Come As You Aren't Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costumes aren't always what you expect them to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wore Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **Why it's a costume** : New Fandom. Also, it's about someone making themselves something they aren't which is pretty much the opposite of everything I've ever written. Kind of.  
>  **A/N** : Title nicked from the song by ASP. Not beta'd. Written for the [Come as You Aren't](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1080109.html) party.

~*~

She Wore Shadows

*

The absence of what someone expects to see is as much of a mask as wearing a Venetian Bauta. Not everyone seems to realise this, which is what makes it so much fun. She grins as another swipe of make up remover renders the red lipstick nothing more than a ghostly presence soon to be hidden. She has thought this through carefully, right down to the last detail as befits her place in the human machine that is her team, and the thoughts of the possible effect fill her with unholy glee.

Soon, she has finished her preparations and she smoothes the pinstriped skirt – long for her – across her knees. The matching jacket is shrugged into position over the almost-demure blouse and with a last twitch of her head to settle the strawberry blonde wig she is ready. She's not sure the team will be, but that's the whole point.

*

Tony was muttering to himself as he stepped out of the elevator. He'd wanted to discuss a minor point in one of his cases with Abby, but she'd been no-where to be found in or out of her lab. When he'd gone to ask Ducky if *he'd* seen her, the ME had also been absent. Tony was beginning to suspect there was a rodent-like smell around but there was nothing concrete on which to base his suspicions. His darkening mood was lightened when a vision of power-dressed loveliness sashayed down the corridor toward him and he instinctively held the door open for her. She didn't say anything, but thanked him with a brief smile that tugged at his memory; he didn't recall having met the woman before, but there was something oh-so familiar about her. He glanced back at her over his shoulder as she waited for the elevator tapping one elegantly-clad foot impatiently, shrugged and continued down the corridor.

It soon became apparent why Tony hadn't been able to find Ducky – he was head to head with Gibbs in discussion. Tony stopped by McGee's desk en route to his own.

"Have you seen Abby?"

"She left," McGee replied, not turning away from whatever it was on his monitor that held his attention.

"Pity." Tony perched on the desk. "I guess it can wait til tomorrow." He peered at the top of McGee's head over the monitor. "You know I saw this gorgeous blonde chica on my way in here, she was really…" the rest of what Tony had been going to say was interrupted by the too familiar feeling of Gibbs hand on the back of his head.

"She was really Abby," announced Gibbs.

Before Tony had the chance to say anything Gibbs had breezed out of the door. Tony turned toward Ducky, who appeared to be fighting a losing battle with a grin that threatened to take over his face. It made Ducky look kind of odd.

"That was Abby?" Tony asked. Ducky nodded.

"But…" Tony thought better of what he had been going to say and instead asked his other burning question. "But why?"

"It's Halloween," Ducky replied as if it explained everything before slipping into his coat and making his own way out of the door.

"Halloween?" Tony asked plaintively.

"Yeah, you know, October 31. Trick or Treat. Costumes. Scaring your neighbours..." McGee shrugged.

"Halloween?" Tony repeated.

"Yes, Tony."

"Jeez." Tony stared at the door for a moment, his thoughts almost clattering around in his head. "Impressive costume." He made his way to his own desk with the sound of McGee's laughter following him; they wouldn't let him forget this any time soon, Abby least of all.

**Author's Note:**

> You could take this as happening in S3 - the year before the S4 ep "Witch Hunt"


End file.
